Mastering Life with Jumps
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naru has left Konoha at the age of 5 when being chase by a mob she meets Summons of the Dragons and Phoenixes. They help her get strong with her bloodline. FemNaru
1. Summons

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

As a 5 year old Naru was running through the streets she couldn't help but to look back. She was getting chase by a mob again but this time it was bigger and they were out to kill. Naru knew that she couldn't hide in alleys and the Hokage's tower was the opposite direction so she did the next best thing. She ran out the village. She was able to get far and away from the villagers because the guards woke up after she past them and they stopped the villagers.

_'I would like to stay in Konoha but they will just hurt me so I guess I will travel around so I can meet people who can get me stronger like those ninjas'_ thought Naru as she was walking into a cave that goes underground without noticing.

_'Hey wait a minute how did I get here and where is here. Hey what is that fire doing here' _thought Naru

As she went towards the fire she notices that it was going on and off. She was going to take a step forward when the fire brightens the whole cave. What stood in front of her was a huge black dragon with yellow-orange slitted eyes. Next to the dragon was a huge orange phoenix with yellow-red slitted eyes.

**"Who dares ****disturbs**** are meeting"** yelled the dragon

SMACK

**"Hey"** yelled the dragon

**"Shut up and look at what is in front of you"** said the phoenix In front of them was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, black pants and sandals, and a orange shirt.

**"Why are you so far from your home and family hatchling"** said the phoenix

"I don't have a family and I was chased from my home" said Naru

**"Why did they chased you from your home hatchling"** said the dragon

"I don't know they call me a demon and say I should die" said Naru

**"Come closer so I can have a closer look at you"** said the phoenix

As Naru got closer they bent down to take a closer look at her.

**"It is as I thought she is a jinchuuriki and not of any demon but the Kuubi"** said the phoenix

"Aaaa I am Naru but who are you two and what do you mean I am the a jinchuuriki of Kuubi" said Naru

**"Ok I am Ryuu the dragon lord and she is**** Flyy the phoenix lord. You are jinchuuriki a human ****scarf ice****. My guess is someone had sealed Kuubi into you to protect your home but do not think you are the demon. You are just the container alright"** said Ryuu

"Ok"

**"So what do you want to do for yourself and depending on how you answer we will help you"** said Flyy

"I want to be a specialist in all ninja arts, travel around to help people, and grow strong to protect myself" said Naru

**"Well that's good enough I will allow you to summon my kind and I give you a scroll to help you"** Ryuu

**"You can summon my kind too after you sign both our contracts so here and hurry up and sign them. Then hold out both your arms"** said Flyy

As Naru finish signing the scrolls she held out both her arms. Ryuu and Flyy let out a small fire that made a black phoenix tattoo on her right arm with the wings going around her arm and a black dragon tattoo on her left arm with its tail going around her arm.

Ryuu then pushes a huge scroll in front of her.

**"In the scroll there is ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjustu, fuuinjutsu,**** medical,**** and kinjutsu with mine and Flyy personal swords. Fugutsu you have to go to Suna and find the one named Chiyo. She**** will help you out with that. The scroll will show you a couple of techniques little by little when you are up to it"** said Ryuu

**"Hey I just notice that due to Kuubi being in you, you have unlocked 3 ****dormant**** bloodlines. The first is the****Jigoku**** (Hell)**** Sharingan which I don't know much about it. The Second one is The Jumper which I just put the information on how to use it. But there is something you should know about that. There is a group hunting down all Jumpers called The ****Paladins. They will try to kill you so be careful. And the last one is ****Kami ****Kaze**** (God's Wind)**** which I also put in ****there****"** Said Flyy

"In order to keep our contracts in active at a young age you have to have one dragon and one phoenix guardian so here" said Ryuu as two animals appear in smoke

**"Hi I am Kira"** said the female yellow phoenix that was twice her size

**"I am Syruu"** said the red male dragon that was also twice her size

**"And we are your guardians!"** said both of them in union

**"So we have to go make sure you get ****stronger by the next time you summon us. Ja Ne"** said Flyy as she disappear in a fire

**"Yea and you better also summon us only when the treat is big enough. Ja"** said Ryuu as he also disappear but in black fire.

**"So let's get moving you have a lot of tour- I mean training for you to do"** said Syruu

_'Why do I get the feeling I was cursed when he became my partner'_ thought Naru

**"Yea so let's get going already"** yelled Kira


	2. Travels

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

1 year later

**"So you learn the first set of**** techniques in the scroll"** said Syruu

"Yeah they were extremely hard but I got them. It seems as he didn't care about the ranked. He just wanted me to learn a group of techniques so I can be equal on all ninja arts. I learned how to do the kinjutsu styles to a point where I am a master in it. My medical ninjutsu is even better than The Legendary Sannin Tsunade." Said Naru

**"Alright hop on and finish telling me what you know before we go to the next set of techniques. We have to head for Suna for Chiyo-sama and learn from her"** Syruu as Naru hopped on and he and Kira toke flight in the direction of Suna

"Yea tell us what you learned o chosen one" said Kira

"Shut Up baka, and I have learned _**Kawarimi, Bunshin Daibakura, Bunshin, **__**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**__**, Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, a customize Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shōsen Jutsu, Dokunuki no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, Suiton: Teppōdama, Suiton: Suigadan, Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu,**__** Fūton: Renkūdan, Fūton: Daitoppa, Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu, Mokuton: Moku Jōheki, Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu**_, my charka level and control is low jounin. My gravity seals is on level 7 happy" said Naru

"Very and we are here at Chiyo's palace" said Kira

"Great, HEY CHIYO-SAMA" yelled Naru

"I'm here and Ryuu already told me that you will come to train in Kugutsu under me. We have a lot of work so let's get training" said Chiyo

5 months later on Naru's birthday October 10

Now Naru wardrobe change. She now where's a plain white trench coat with the symbol's Master on the back. She has a fish net shirt and over it is a black shirt. She has black pants and sandals, and her two swords on her back. She has white gloves with metal plates on top and a hidden shikomishindan (Shizune needle launcher).

"Well you learn amazing fast so as a going away present and birthday present here" said Chiyo as she hands her 2 scrolls

"One is my prized puppets the Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū, and the second one is the repairs for it if it gets broken. Do not say you won't accept it because I won't take it back. So take care of yourself" said Chiyo as she hugged her

"Thank you very much and I guess I will see you later. Bye" said Naru as she hopped on Kira and flew to the border.

3 Days latter between the border of Suna and Konoha

"So where do you think we should head too" said Naru

**"I don't know we can always visit Konoha"** said Syruu

"Don't play like that you know I have bad memories of the beatings their. Thank god it was only beatings, I really don't want to be raped" said Naru

**"Yea Syruu…"** started Kira as she was cut off by 3 nets sending thousands of bolts of electricity launching onto Naru, Syruu, and her.

"AArrghhh" yelled Naru as she was getting shocked

"You thought you could escape us" said a man with a dark gray trench coat walking into the clearing

**"****Paladins"** said Ryuu

"You avoided us for too long so it's time to die" said the man as he was getting closer to Naru

_'I can't believe didn't notice him'_ thought Naru as she lost consciousness due to the pain

On the Konoha border

"AArrghhh"

_'What was that scream'_ thought Oni (Kakashi) and the rest of the 5 Anbu that was on patrol

"Come on we are going to check it out" said Oni

As they got near the clearing they saw an unconsciousness girl, a dragon and a phoenix hold down by a wire that seems to let out bolts of electricity. In front of the girl was a man walking towards the girl with a knife.

_'Wait that girl looks like….. NARU!'_ thought Oni

With a flash he was in front of Naru with a Chidori. With a quick thrust he shoved the Chidori into the man's heart killing him.

"Oni why did you kill him" yelled Hawk

"Well we just found the Namikaze clan heir and he was going to kill her" said Oni as he was releasing Naru, the dragon, and phoenix. He was going to pick up Naru but the dragon raced up to him blocking him from her with the Phoenix close behind

"Hey we are just going to take her to the Konoha hospital" said Oni

**"Like Hell you are taking her back to that hell"** said the dragon shocking everyone that the dragon can talk

**"Syruu we don't have much of a choice. Naru needs Medical attention right now"** said the phoenix

**"She is going to be pissed but fine Kira I ****will**** carry her you will lead the way"** said Syruu as he looked at Oni.

"Fine, just keep up" said Oni as he took off into the forest followed by the Anbu.

**"Lets go"** said Kira as they both took off with Naru

As they approach the gates everyone in Konoha was scared at what they were looking at. A group of Anbu was escorting a dragon and phoenix. The dragon was holding a girl who looked like the Kazama heir.

When they got to the hospital they stopped in front of the door.

**"We will wait outside her window while you will take her inside. But be aware if ANYTHING happens to her every single dragon and Phoenix will come down and destroy this village"** yelled Syruu

"Ok no problem. We will take good care of her" said Oni as he took Naru inside

When Naru wakes up

_'If I find out this is Konoha's hospital SOMEONE will PAY'_ thought Naru

With Syruu

_**'I have a feeling that I am so fucked'**_ thought Syruu


	3. Back to Hell

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Sandaime Office**

"Good work in finding Naru Kakashi" said Sandaime

"Yea it's all good and everything that I found her but we have a problem. She hates Konoha but from what I found out from Syruu her dragon she just hates it because of her memories of the past" said Kakashi

"I understand. Cat!" yelled the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama" said cat as she appeared in his office

"Have 2 Chuunin guard Naru, call all council members, Jounin rank and above ninjas, Jiraiya, and Tsunade for a emergency council meeting" said Sandaime

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Cat as she disappear

"So can I finally retire from Anbu" said Kakashi

"Yea you can retire to Jounin rank and make sure you are not late" said Sandaime

"YYEESS-O I mean hai hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he left

_'Did he really want to retire that badly'_ thought a sweat-dropping Hokage

_'Well I am just lucky Tsunade is visiting for all times and now back to Icha. OOO Saki you very naughty girl'_ thought Sandaime with a perverted smile

**2 hours later** **at the council hall**

As people came in they were wondering why they were called in. Some were thinking that a war is happening or in Danzo case _'Yea a war Cha!, o no I am acting like that Haruno. Maybe it's I disease. No I might get their awful pink hair WWWHHHYYY__ MMMMEEEEE__'_ thought a depressed Danzo

As Sandaime came through the door everyone quieted down.

"As we know a year and a half ago the Namikaze clan heir ran away due to the fact of the cruelty of the village." said Sandaime making everyone feel ashamed at what they have done.

"But I am proud to say we have found her a couple of hours ago and she is in the hospital as of right now" said Sandaime making every cheer now and make a Danzo smirk thinking of ways to get a hold on her

"WHAT! That's why you have bring me here for" yelled Tsunade

"Now hold on Tsunade-hime. Jiraiya had spies on her but every time he got close she would disappear, now Jiraiya can you please give us your report on her because this may interest you" said Sandaime

"Ok where do I start she was able to survive 3 bloodlines because of Kuubi. One bloodline is called Jigoku Sharingan which gives her all the abilities of all forms of the Sharingan without the side effects and makes her a master at every element there is to a point where she can make elements with enough training. The second bloodline is Jumper which allows her to instantly transport her any place that she has seen before. On a side not of that when she appears a huge force is push out to the surrounding areas giving off damages to things, she can take whatever she wants with her like for a example she can take the whole Hokage Mountain with her and with a lot of practice I think she can move all of Konoha, and the last dangerous part is that a group called The Paladins are out to kill everyone with this bloodline. The last bloodline is Kami Kaze which allows her to move anything with physic energy. I will not tell you her weakness of her bloodlines.

When she left she met and got summon contracts for both the Dragon Lord and Phoenix Lord. They gave her a scroll to train underneath of and her skills are amazing for her age. Due to her being so young for a summoner they gave her one dragon guardian and one phoenix guardian that protect her all the until now. Her ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjustu, fuuinjutsu are at low Jounin level. Her Medical skills are even beyond yours Tsunade hey she even has the power to revive the dead but with a huge drawback, kinjutsu and Fugutsu are at Sannin level. She learned under Chiyo-sama and she has passed down her legendary Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū to her. She hates Konoha for treating her bad but not in a revenge way" finished Jiraiya

When he finished everyone was speechless for a while. Not even Sandaime knew all that information.

"She should be turned into Root so she can become powerful for Konoha" said Danzo

Before he can respond Kakashi did.

"You will do no such thing. Her guardians warned me that anything happens to her every single summon of her contracts will come and destroy Konoha" said Kakashi

"What do you suppose we do Hokage-sama. She is to powerful and important to just let her walk away." Said Homura

Before anyone can say anything Naru appear in the council with cracks all around her feet on the ground and just stared at Sandaime with a small golden phoenix on her right shoulder and a small bruised dragon on her left.

**10 minutes before**

As Naru got up she looked around and notices she was at Konoha. She looked out her window and saw Syruu and Kira outside resting. She then transported in front of Syruu and gave him a Tsunade type punch on the head.

**Smack it's going, going and gone!**

Syruu then appeared 5 minutes later.

**"What the hell was that for"** yelled Syruu

"For taking me to Konoha, you knew I can heal because of Kuubi baka" said Naru

**"****Whoops totally**** forgot"** said Syruu

"I will deal with your punishment later now Kira, Syruu hurry up and shrink. I have to get to the council meeting" said Naru

_'I am lucky that I have saw what it looked like before'_ thought Naru as Syruu and Kira began to shrink and flew onto her shoulders.

With that she transported to the Council hall

**Back to the Council Meeting**

Everyone was shocked as she just appear from nowhere

"I knew you were have a meeting about me" said Naru

"We were just talking about what to do with you" said the Sandaime

"Well don't worry I am just leaving" said Naru as she was about to leave

"Wait why won't you stay here" said Sandaime

"You must have lost your mind if you think I will stay here in this hell. I won't be none of your ninja's either" yelled Naru

"How about you stay with me in the hokage's tower. I can always protect you from the paladins" said Sandaime

"You would really do that" said Naru

"Why are you worried about them. You are a strong ninja right can't you take care of yourself" said Tsunade

"You forget that they know how to neutralize their transportation or follow them threw it" said Jiraiya

"Yes I will protect you but only if you do the same for me if the time requires it and I will help you train" said Sandaime

"You got yourself a deal" said Naru Happily

"Good this meeting is over come Naru so I can get you settled at the Sarutobi compound" said Sandaime

Pairings:

NaruXItachi

Or

NaruXObito


	4. Parent's

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**The Next Day**

As Naru woke up she went and got washed up. She put on a golden kimono that goes a little pass her knees. She ate and left Syruu and Kira to sleep and also a note from them.

As she was walking with the Hokage she couldn't help but to wonder why she was getting certain looks. Some were happy to see her, others had a guilty look, and some were leering at her as if they were ready to pounce on her and rape her right in front of the hokage. Since she only had her shikomishindan which was hidden she just settles for walking closer to the Hokage.

"Why for the sudden close contact?" as Sandaime why chuckling

"You would have done the same thing if you were at my position with the men in this village giving me these looks" said Naru

"O"

"So do you mind telling me why the people are giving me these different looks then before"

"I will explain that when we get into the office"

"You better"

**Sandaime's Office**

"Ok here are your scrolls from your father and mother" said Sandaime as he hand Naru 2 scrolls

_Dear Naru,_

_My name is __Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage and I don't know any other way to put this but I am your father. I am so sorry for what I am about to do. I am going to seal Kuubi in you in order to save the village but with the sealing comes 2 terrible things. One is that I will die and the other is that I curse your life with this burden. For that I am truly sorry and I love you with all my heart. But before I leave I left you with a couple of things. I leaving you with 2 of my most prized justu's the Rasengan and Hiraishin. You will also have one my summoning contract for the wolfs and don't worry is you have a contract with an another animal. Just get a tattoo for the animal and when you want to summon wipe the blood the Symbol. And the last is the Namikaze compound.__ Your mother has died in child birth so I am sorry. __I tell you one thing is that it's huge and we are __fitly__ stinking rich. Spend until you die. I must go now Kuubi is approaching bye for now and I better not see you to early_

She then saw a blood seal on the bottom so she wipe blood on it and couple of things came out of it. Two small scrolls containing the jutsus, a pair of keys, and summoning contract. She then open the summoning contract and sign her name in blood on it. Right after she sign her name a silver charka came out and went to her left hand. Her hand glowed for a bit until it disappear leaving a wolf tattoo with its tail going around her hand.

"Wow I guess you have 3 summoning contracts now" said Sandaime

"Yea I guess I do now for my mother" said Naru

_Dear Naru,_

_My name is __Uzumaki Kushina__ and I am your mother. I am sorry I can't be with you right now. Do not listen to your idiotic father with the money. Yea you are rich but have some control. Since I can't be here with you right now I will give you the summoning contract of the __ancient__ 3. This a special contract like no other that I know of. This allows you to summon __Serpents__ NOT SNAKES, bears, and tigers.__ Just say the animal of what you want to summon__ I love you very much and make me proud._

There was a blood seal on the bottom of the scroll also so she wipe her blood on it and beautiful golden scroll appeared. She then sign the scroll and some green charka came out and went to her right hand. A star appeared when the charka disappeared.

"Are you trying to collect summoning contracts because this is insane" said a shocked Sandaime while Naru sealed all of her stuff in a storage scroll.

"Hey I didn't know this was going to happen so lets get off this subject and help you with your 'evil' paperwork" said Naru

**Back at the ****Sarutobi**** Compound**

Syruu and Kira had finally woken up and they couldn't find her. They then saw a note on the table

_Dear Syruu and Kira,_

_I am with the Sandaime I would like to take a look around Konoha and then enjoy __yourselves_

_Naru_

**"Did she just ditch us?"** said Kira

**"I think she just did"** said Syruu

**"SHE WILL PAY"** said both Syruu and Kira

**Back at the Hokage's tower**

_'I have a feeling I just did something bad'_ thought Naru with a scared look

_'Why is she having that scared look. Did I do something or was it the fact she ditch those 2'_ thought Sandaime

**The afternoon**

As Naru was walking into a training ground she was thinking of what she can do.

_'Well since I got the rest of the day off I can see the ninjutsu I unlocked in the scroll and see the summoning bosses'_ thought Naru

"Lets see these new ninjutsu's and technique's"

"I now have Kaze no Yaiba, Shunshin no Jutsu, Mikazuki no Mai, Doton Kekkai: Dorōodōmu, Doton: Doryūheki, Katon: Karyū Endan, Shichūrō no Jutsu, Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, Hari Jizō, Chidori, Dokugiri, Suna Bunshin, Sensatsu Suishō, Suirō no Jutsu, Suiton: Bakusui Shōha, Suiryūdan no Jutsu, and Suiton: Suijinheki.

"Well for the summoning here goes nothing" said Naru as she performed the seals as she channel Kuubi's charka "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Triple Special Summon" yelled Naru as she slammed her hand into the ground and three huge smokes appeared. Three animals appeared a Serpent, Bear, and tiger.

The Serpent had green scales with blue slitted eyes. The bear was white, had blue eyes, and on its 2 feet. It had a yellow jacket on with 2 swords on its back. The tiger was black with orange stripes with yellow slitted eyes. They all just started at their summoner Naru.

Plz review

The pairs will be Naru and Itachi

I was thinking of adding Naruto as a brother she did not know she had and add the fact that Kuubi's younger brother was sealed in Naruto call Juubi.


	5. Bosses

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**"So you are our new summoner and you had the charka ****supply**** to summon us"** said the Serpent

**"May I ask what is our summoner's name"** said the Tiger

**"YEA"** yelled the Bear

"I am Naru and my mother was your previous summoner. She gave me your scroll as part of the will. I have Kuubi sealed inside of me so I used its charka combine with mine to summon you" said Naru

**"Well you do seem like her. You have her powerful aura and her ****gentleness****. I am Tia**** (female)****, Lord of the Tiger and I accept you for my summoner"** said Tia

**"I am Syee**** (female)****, Lord of the Serpents and please don't compare me with those traitorous snakes but if you face its kind or summoner me and my kind will be happy to put them out of their ****misery****. I also accept**** you as my summoner."** Said Syee

**"I am Jar (male), I don't have much to say for now but I accept you as my summoner. Summon me and my kind for some fun"** said Jar

"Ok, well can stay for a while because I am going to summon the wolf boss with the rest of my charka and will pass out soon after" said Naru

**"Wait you have a another summoning contract"** said Syee

"Yea yours, Dragons, Phoenixes, and wolfs" said Naru as she cut her hand and was **performing the seals**

**"Can you use the summoning technique with Kuubi's charka again and summon the other's too"** ask Jar

"Sure" said Naru as she add more seals to it and summoned Kuubi's charka

_**"**__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Triple Summon: Dragon Phoenix Wolf**_" yelled Naru as she slammed her hands into the ground and three more puffs of smoke appeared

In front of them were Ryuu, Flyy, and a gray wolf with black eyes.

"I need you to tell me if you can allow me to summon you quickly. I am not trying to be rude but summoning all six of you can take a lot out of you even with the Kuubi being sealed in you. Just to tell you how I got your contact my father is Namikaze Minato" said Naru

**"I am Wolvine (male) and I accept you as my summoner"** said the wolf

"Thank you" and with that she pass out leaving the summons to their talk.

**"So she has your contracts too"** said Flyy

**"I can't believe she has your legendary contracts"** said yelled Tia

**"I can't believe she has your legendary triple contract"** said yelled Ryuu

**"I can't believe this is not butter"** said Jar

SMACK, CRACK, SNAP

**"Idiot"** yelled Wolvine

**"Ryuu"** said Syee

**"Syee"** said Ryuu

**"Ryuu"**

**"Syee"**

**"RYUU"**

**"SYEE"**

**"****SpongeBob****!"** yelled Jar as he was watching a portable TV.

SMACK, CRACK, SNAP

**'He is either asking for it or he is really stupid'** thought Tia

**"Besides the idiot ****it's**** really good to see you"** said Ryuu

**"Yea you too"** said Syee

"SO, can anyone say what we are going to do with Naru" said Wolvine

**"I don't know but Sandaime might know so come out here with your other friends****"** said Ryuu as he picked up Naru and put her near Syee

Sandaime then came out with a group of Anbu, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi, Obito (their cousin killed off the clan and them and Sasuke alive and Obito is still alive with both Sharingan in his eyes, Kakashi got a Sharingan transplant for gift when he lost his eye) and Anko. When they saw Anko they all started to snarl at her.

"Hey what the hell I do" yelled Anko

**"You smell like snakes. I HATE snakes so unless you don't give me a good reason you are dead"** said Syee

"I use my snakes for good reasons, I have never summoned Manda, and Orochimaru is the head summoner for snakes and since he betrayed me and leaf I wanted to kill him. He is the one you should kill. I was only his apprentice until he abandons me" said a scared Anko

Syee just growled

**"Syee!"** yelled Tia

**"Fine I won't kill you. For now until you commit ****an****offensive**** act against Naru"** said Syee

**"You"** said Flyy pointing at Tsunade

**"You shall take Naru ****home ****with the help of our summons"** said Flyy

Just then Kira and Syruu came in flying and 4 smokes appear next to them

**"I am Xia"** said the black female tiger with blue stripes and black and white slitted eyes

**"I am Tyee"** said the red scale male Serpent with red slitted eyes

**"I am Flar"** said the white female bear with white eyes

**"Polvine"** said the dark gray female wolf with light gray eyes

**"What is your name"** said Ryuu looking at Tsunade

"Tsunade"

**"Well what are you waiting for come and pick her up and take her home. We are leaving" **said Ryuu as he and the other boss summons disappear in their own different way

Tsunade then picked Naru up and went to the Namikaze compound followed by the others people from the group and the summons close by to her than anyone else.

Namikaze compound

As Naru was put to sleep with a security barrier and the summons that were sleeping around her for her protection, everyone else was down stairs talking about Naru.

"She should join Konoha. She can be the strongest ninja alive and she can restart the Namikaze clan making it better and stronger than before" said Asuma

"She does have SIX summons so she should join" said Kakashi

"You forgetting why she is here" said Itachi

"Yes Itachi is right. She is only here for my protection and she said that she will use a justu tomorrow to make me, Tsunade, and Jiraiya younger but she can only do this 3 times every 3 years. Many people are after her and they are much powerful then her so she doesn't have much of a choice but to rely on me. So she is training until she doesn't need my protection" said Sandaime

"Give her some time. She will probably settle in" said Obito as everyone looked at him with shock

"What I can talk serious and smart without being hyper and stupid right" shouted Obito

"NO"- Everyone

"Well screw you" said a pouting Obito

"Let's just wait and see what happens" said Sandaime

**6 years later Naru is 12**

Every Jounin, some Anbu, and Naru who is helping doing some paperwork in a red kimono, and the hokage are in the Hokage's office going over the new gennins

"We have Asuma's team Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji

Kurenai team Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba

And Kakashi team Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto but they can use a another member because to members are slacking majorly and one obsessed with revenge" said Sandaime

"Maybe I can convince SOMEONE to join the ranks" said Sandaime obviously looking over to Naru with a creepy smile saying _'I going to get you this time bitch and you can just try to escape'_

"Why are you giving me that crazy look Sandaime" said a shaky Naru as she was itching for the door

_'Almost there………. 1 yard……. 2 foot……. 1 foot'_ thought Naru

"Freed…" yelled Naru before

"Yamato quick"

"_**Shichūrō no Jutsu**_" yelled Yamato as a pair of wood rise up and wrapped around her and pulled her back right in front of the hokage

"Don't try to jump there is electric flowing through the vines and will shock you if you try" said Yamato

"Damn"

"Naru can you please join Team 7" said a smirking Sandaime

"I am not getting out of this right" ask Naru hopefully

"Hehehe…..No"

"Damn… alright fine only if you do 2 things for me" said Naru

"Fine what are they" said Sandaime

"One I am not your pet or the council to do your biding" said Naru

"Ok and last"

"Why is this Naruto have the same last name of my mother" said Naru


	6. I am Genin

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"Well I knew I couldn't keep it from you or others for too long he is your twin brother" said Sandaime shocking everyone but Naru the most

"Release me YAMATO NOW" yelled Naru

Yamato then release her and she just glared at Sandaime

"I am going now and we WILL talk later" said Naru as she jumped to academy

_'I am going to need lots of sake'_ thought Sandaime

At the Academy

Everyone was excited to finally become ninjas and finally settle down

"Ok class we now have a little change up with the teams and a new person is joining and I want NO complaints" said Iruka

As he going through the teams he stopped at the last one.

"Ok this is the change up Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Namikaze Naru who is the new student" said Iruka

Just then before anyone could react a girl somehow warped to the class pushing everything around her by force. The ground even cracked up. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a red kimono and black sandals. She had whiskers marks on her and all in all she was extremely beautiful.

"Here I was supposed to give you this" said Iruka as he hand her a red forehead protector.

"Ok I know who my team is so I will be back in 5 minutes" said Naru as she warped home

Everyone just look in shock at were the beautiful was once was until Sakura spoke up.

"Um Iruka wasn't the last Namikaze the Fourth Hokage"

"No Naru is because she is his daughter" said Iruka shocking everyone

_'So he would seal s demon in me but not his own daughter, but I had to admit it she is extremely __beautiful__'_ thought Naruto

5 Minutes later

Naru then warp back to the spot where she was before but she was different

She was wearing a white cloak with blue flames, 2 swords cross each other, a huge scroll with on her bottom of her back (like the way Jiraiya has it), her forehead protector around her neck, white ninja: sandals, gloves, pants, and shirt, she had a fist net shirt underneath, and the strangest thing was the animals on her. On her left arm was a small dragon that was curled around her arm, on her left shoulder was a phoenix and a small wolf, on her head was a bear, on her right shoulder was a tiger, and wrapped around her arm was a Serpent. (They are her summons but shrink into a smaller size)

Naru just looked at the back where she saw Naruto looking at her next to Sasuke. She started walking towards them and just as she was a few feet away a boy with a puppy on his head came in the way.

"Hi I am Kiba, since we both like animals maybe we can go out on a date" said Kiba

"I will think about it now if you will excuse me" said Naru trying to get to Naruto without hurting Kiba's feelings

When she was in front of Sasuke and Naruto everyone just watch waiting for something to happen.

_'Why is she here, maybe she wants revenge for her father'_ thought Naruto

_'Why is she here, maybe she wants a __Uchiha to __continue__ her clan and mine' _thought Sasuke

"You are Naruto right" said Naru

"Yes why do you want to know" said Naruto

"O I have my reasons" said Naru as she sat right on his desk

Just then her wolf came off her shoulder and went on Naruto head and just laid there. They just started talking about nothing important for a few minutes while all the men was getting jealous until Sasuke broke it up.

"Why do you want to hang around with the dope when you can hang out with someone like me an Uchiha"

"Well three reasons. One you are obsess with revenge, two you seem too arrogant because you are a Uchiha, and last is because he is my twin brother" said Naru Shocking everyone but Naruto the most

"We will talk about the later ok Naruto-kun" said Naru with a smile

"Ok but I will want some answers" said Naruto

Just then Asuma and Kurenai came in picked up their teams leaving only Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Naru.

Naru and Naruto were just talking and Sasuke was just looking out the window but from time to time he would look at Naru. No one notice this but Sakura and she was getting heated so she got up and walked over to Naru.

"Sasuke-kun is mi.." started Sakura but was stopped by a hiss from the serpent

"Listen fan-girl I don't care who he belongs to and I am not interested in him so leave me be or my friend will here will give you a bite that will turn pretty nasty in a little bit" said Naru while pointing to her hissing Serpent. Now that shut her up quick and she moved back quickly to Sasuke.

2 hours late

Kakashi through the door and was attack by the serpent and he used a Substitution jutsu to escape.

"I am sorry I was late please just stop trying to kill me and meet me at the roof stop" said Kakashi as he Shunshin to the roof. Naru just grabbed Naruto and Shunshin to the roof while Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs. When everyone got to the roof Kakashi started to talk.

"Ok let's introduce ourselves like tell me more likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" said Kakashi

"Why won't you go first Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura

"Ok may name is Kakashi you are too young to learn my likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I don't have a dream for the future yet. So ok your next pinky"

_'We only learn his name'_ thought everyone

"My name is Sakura not PINKY. I like (looks at Sasuke), I dislike like Na…" before she finish there was a growl coming from the tiger.

"I dislike INO-PIG, my hobbies (looks at Sasuke), my dreams (looks at Sasuke) and squeals"

_'__Fan girls__'_ thought everyone except Sakura

"Ok the Emo"

Everyone looks at Sasuke

"What couldn't Naruto be emo"

"Nope only you" said a smiling Kakashi

"Fine my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have almost no likes, dislikes, or hobbies. My dream is more of a ambition. It is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan."

_'An avenger just great'_ thought Kakashi

"Ok Naruto"

"Hey how come he didn't get a nickname" yelled Sakura

"Because I was going to call him Blondie but we have to blonds"

"Ok My name is Naruto and I like my sister and ramen, I dislike pricks (looks at Sasuke) and people who look at my sister like a piece of meat. My hobbies are to train to become stronger than anyone. My dream is to become the strongest ninja in the world, protect my sister until she is married off to someone I can live with, to revive my clan, and to be hokage" said a happy Naruto

"That is a lot of dreams. Ok and last our hime" said Kakashi

"My name is Namikaze Naru and I like my brother and dislike people putting me into bad situations like a certain hokage. My hobbies are to train. My dream is to be a master in all ninja arts."

_'But you are a master in all ninja arts you can take on the fourth'_ thought Kakashi

"Before I finish the dragon is Syruu, the phoenix is Kira, the tiger is Xia, the serpent is Tyee, the bear is Flar, and the wolf is Polvine. Also they are summons and this is not their original size. I WON'T give you a summoning contract with them Uchiha so don't ask" said Naru

"Ok meet me at training ground 7 for your true gennin test and I suggest you don't eat. Ja" said Kakashi as he Shunshin away.

Naru just grabbed Naruto and warped to the compound. Sasuke left to go train and Sakura followed like the fan girl she is.


	7. Training my Brother

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

At the Namikaze compound

Naruto and Naru just sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"So you are my sister why did you abandon me. Was it because Juubi is sealed in me. You think I am a demon too. RIGHT" yelled Naruto

SMACK

"Don't you dare say such things. I didn't know you had a demon sealed in you or that you were my brother until today. I didn't abandon you because I ran way" said Naru shocking Naruto

"I ran when I was 5. I had Kuubi sealed in me and they were a mob chasing me. I had to run away or I would not survive" said a sad Naru

"I am sorry"

"No worries so since you are my brother you should have my bloodlines. We should start at the basics. We will only do your Jigoku Sharingan and your Jumper so follow me to our training grounds" said Naru as she was starting to walk away

"Ours?" asked Naruto

"Yes ours, you ARE living with me now RIGHT" said Naru as she said it in a way there was no arguing

"YES MAM" yelled Naruto

"Good now follow" said Naru as they went outback

"Ok to start your Jigoku Sharingan look me directly in the eye" said Naru

"Jigoku Sharingan" said Naru as she looked into Naruto's eyes. Her eyes became a dark blue and 5 white commas appeared.

'My eyes are starting to become itchy now. I wonder why' thought Naruto

"Congrats you unlocked your Jigoku Sharingan" said Naru as she took out a mirror and showed Naruto. He had 2 commas in each eye.

"Hey you might be a natural in this. I only had 1 in each eye when I first started. Ok lets go over a few things when you use this bloodline. The 1 rule of it is that you can't use it to copy your own allies unless he or she gives you permission. Enemies are fair game. The first comma slows things down for you, the second one allow you to copy all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijustu but remember if your body can't keep up its useless. The third gives you the ability to use all elements including wood, ice, sand, metal, magma, and any more you create. The fourth one allows you to do ninjutsu without hand-seals. The fifth one allows to manipulate all elements without hand-seals (like how Gaara controls his sand). When you unlock the Jin form it allows you to use black and white fire techniques that I am still creating and looks you to surpass bloodlines with one look. In order to achieve it you have to go through a lot of training with Jigoku Sharingan at full power. But this is based on me since I am a female yours might be the same or different so we shall experiment while training" Said Naru while shocking the daylights out of Naruto

"So can I see what it looks like" ask Naruto

"Sure" said Naru as her commas combine and form a star

"COOL"

"Yea right so let's get's started _**Time Vortex no Jutsu**_" yelled Naru as they were transported to a white plain

"Were are we" asked Naruto

"This is a dimension I created that's stop time for a year but we don't age, grow, or get hungry" said Naru

"Wait if you can control time maybe we can go back in time" said Naruto

SMACK

"I am NOT a god so don't say stupid things like that I can only do a few time techniques and this one 2 times a year" said Naru

"How do you make time techniques" ask Naruto

"You mix the element Dark and Light so while we are in here I will help you master your bloodlines and other things like contracts and such. NOW LET THE TOURCHER BEGIN" said Naru with a crazy and insane smile scaring the crap out of Naruto

"Dddoooonnnn'tttt yyoouu mmeaann ttt-raining" ask a scared Naruto

"NOPE"

_'I'm so screwed, I think I was better with the vill__a__gers'_ thought Naruto

**One year later in time Vortex and next Day in the real world**

Naru and Naruto was walking side by side heading to training grounds 7. Naru looked the same but without out the summons and her head-band was white. Naruto wearing the same as blue flames it was black and his head-band was black and around his head.

"You know you are one sadistic bitch" said Naruto

"But you love me and thank me" said a smiling Naru

"Yea you are right" said Naruto as he and Naru walked by Sasuke and Sakura

"YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura

"But Kakashi-sensei is not here" said Naru

"I am now so let's begin the test" said Kakashi as he took out 3 silver bells

"You have to get a bell from me in order to pass, the loser gets tide to the tree and no lunch. In order for you to get bells you have to come at me in order to kill" said Kakashi

"Damn" said Naruto as he hand over 100 yen to Naru while the others look on in confusion

"What I bit him if he ate something he will not regret it" said Naru

"O and nice wardrobe change" said Kakashi

"Just because you change your clothes doesn't make you any better dobe" said Sasuke

"Well I suggest you shut up because I have trained him and FORCED him out of that awful thing" said

"You got trained by a girl wow you are more pathetic then I thought" said Sasuke

"WAIT you trained him Naru" said a shocked Naru

"Yup"

"Hey Naruto can you take it easy on me" ask a slightly nervous Kakashi

"Hmm ok I guess" said Naruto

"Wait why you worried about Naruto no baka you should be worried about Sasuke-Kun" yelled Sakura

"Well since Naru trained him I should be a lot more worried about Naruto. Naru may not look like it but she can take on the Hokage" said Kakashi shocking Sasuke and Sakura

"And I am begging you to take it easy on me" said a praying Kakashi

"Hehehehe…. Kakashi you are out of luck because she didn't even go easy on me during her training and nearly killed me more times than the Villagers and I'M HER BROTHER" said Naruto

"Please Naru" said Kakashi and Naru just smiled insanely

"I will tell you when the other 3 had their turn to get the bells" said Naru

"Ok that gives me some time you have until the alarm clock sounds so begin" said Kakashi

Please Review next Chapter will come out soon and Naruto might have a Harem NOT Naru only one man should do.

P.S. I might use your idea thanks "**simply Eric**"

Naru is a female.

Naruto is a male.

They are twins with different demons sealed in them. So that's how it is going just in case some of you are confused.


	8. Results and Meetings

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Sasuke and Sakura took off into the trees and Naruto and Naru just stood there.

"How come you are not hiding like the others" ask Kakashi

"Well 2 reasons. One is because you know the general area of the training ground and two I won't need to" said Naruto

"I will just sit next to the tree and Kakashi I will suggest you use your Sharingan" said Naru as she sat down next to the tree

_'What does she mean only my clan has the Sharingan'_ thought Sasuke

"Ok let's see what you learn from her" said Kakashi as he removed his head-band from his eye showing the Sharingan

"Ok but since you are using yours I shall use mine" said Naruto

"What are you talking about" ask Kakashi

"Ten (Heaven) Sharingan" yelled Naruto shocking Kakashi. His eyes turned white and 5 dark blue commas appeared in each of his eye.

"No way!" shouted Kakashi

"Let's do this Kakashi-sensei level 5 gravity seal kai" yelled Naruto

In brief flash of blur not like the Hiraishin he went over to Kakashi. "Rasengan" yelled Naruto as he thrust his arm forward. Kakashi was able to dodge but the explosion sent him back some. Naruto then jumped out of the smoke and engage Kakashi in a taijutsu match. Naruto went to punch Kakashi in the face but Kakashi blocked it and went for a jab in the stomach. Naruto then twisted away from it and did a quick kick that was harden by rock acting as a layer. Kakashi mange to block but was sent flying into a tree.

"WHAT was that!" yelled Kakashi getting out from a tree.

"That was my bloodline. It allows me to make all elements become a part of me while Naru bloodline is a extension of her. That is what separates the women from the men" said Naruto

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Naru

"Nothing" yelled back Naruto

"O it better be" said Naru

"That was to close" said Naruto

"Yup she would have grind me" said Naru walking behind him and talking to him as if she was his conscious

"Yea she really is a sadistic bi… wait a minute. Umm Kakashi she is right behind me right" ask a scared Naruto

"Yea"

"O crap got to run" said Naruto as he was getting chased by Naru who was right on his heels.

"Ok I guess I can test the others" said Kakashi

Sakura and Sasuke failed liked the same way they did in the anime. The alarm rang and everyone at the stomps with a tied up bruised Naruto. Kakashi then berated the them on their mistakes and gave them a another chance which they did the right things and passed.

"Ok we shall start are missions tomorrow" said Kakashi but before he left Sasuke spoke up

"WHY the hell do you have the sharingan." Yelled Sasuke

"It is are bloodline limit but it is different from the original and more powerful. The males Sharingan are different from the females" said Naru

"How did he unlocked it then" ask Sasuke

"I used my Sharingan to unlock his. The one of the abilities of the females Sharingan" said Naru

"Well then unlock mine. I need it to kill a certain someone" said Sasuke but before Naru can respond Itachi and Obito appeared.

"Sasuke you will gain your power threw effort. It will not be handed to you" said Itachi

"But the dobe was given his without hard work" yelled Sasuke

"In order to get your Sharingan opened your mind must not be clouded with evil intentions, have a strong will power, and someone you care about and will protect that person with your life. That reminds me who was yours" asked Naru

"We all know he likes me so I wouldn't be surprised if it was not me" said Sakura proudly

"Actually it was you Naru" said Naruto shocking Sakura

"O I knew you loved me" said Naru while giving Naruto a death grip hug. When Naruto was about to pass out he jumped away.

"Damn I should've never taught him his other bloodline" said Naru

"Wait you have a another bloodline" ask Sakura

"Yea I have 3 but Naruto only got the hang of the two he used today. He still needs more training. He may not seem like it but he is extremely smart and he has a good teacher. He may think he can get away with using jumps but he doesn't know I can follow him threw it" said Naru

"Teach me. If the dobe can be that strong in a day I would be way stronger than him in less than that" said Sasuke

"No because the only reasons I trained him was because he is my brother and I love him. The only reason why he is that strong is because I used a justu that allowed me to train him for a year in one day so if you excuse me I have a brat to fray" said Naru as she jumped to Naruto position

"Ha she will train me because I can get the council to make her. And maybe a forced marriage so she can carry her bloodlines into my clan" said a smirking Sasuke

"I wouldn't count on it because NO ONE not even the council and Hokage has control over her. If she was forced into anything we are risking war with demons and summons which we can't win so don't count on it" said Obito

"NO WAY" yelled Sakura

"We are going home Sasuke" said Itachi as he started to walk away with Obito

_'I will get a hold on her and she will be mine'_ thought Sasuke as he left

Back to Naruto's position which is right in front of the Compound

"So you think you could get away" said Naru holding the end of wire that was wrapped around Naruto that would shock him if he tried to jump

"I sorry please have some mercy" said a crying Naruto

"Sorry all out of mercy" said Naru but before she can start a Anbu appeared next to her

"I am sorry to interrupt but the council requests both of your presences" said the Anbu

"Fine we will be there in a little bit" said Naru as the Anbu Shunshin away

"You are safe for now so go and put on your clan wardrobe and meet me there" said Naru as she went to her room to get changed.

At the council Meeting

Naruto was already there dressed in a yellow male style kimono with his clan symbol on the back. (A black Star with white swirls in it) Just then Naru jumped in wearing the same thing but a female version.

"What took you so long" yelled Naruto

"Hey a women needs to look good so shut up or else I will triple your training" said Naru

"Yes Mam" said Naruto

"So why are we here" asked Naru

Hyuuga Hiashi had decided to step in now.

"We are here to talk about your clan" said Hiashi

"Why what about our clan" said Naru

"Well they was thinking about setting up your clan again with the clan restoration act by giving one of you a spot in the council and arrange marriages so your clan can live on" said Sandaime

"They basically want to turn you into a whore house just to breed some babies and they want to marry you off to Sasuke" said Tsunade

"WHAT" yelled Naruto. "I be damn if that jerk laid a finger on her" said Naruto while Naru was just too shocked to talk for while until she fought back.

"Ok here is the deal. I won't be your whore so you can cancel that out. I will marry only the man I love and no other. Naruto will be the clan leader, he will have the marriages, and will only get to do all that when the time is right which will probably be next week because I am tired and that is that. O yea and Sandaime will do our voting until Naruto has come of age" said Naru as she started to walk out with Naruto grabbing his arm.

"Do you I get a saying in this" asked Naruto

"No unless you want your Onee-san to turn into a whore" said Naru with puppy dog eyes

"Fine" said Naruto as they jumped away

"So meeting is over" said Sandaime as he began to walk away too


	9. Marriages and Demons

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**A Week Later**

Naru and Naruto was in front of the Council again.

"Why do we have to go through this" wined Naruto

"Hey it's better than chasing that demon cat and time I will take matters into my own hand" said Naru

"Ok today we will discuss marriages and the announcement of your clan" said Sandaime

"Ok so who is Naruto arranged to get married to" said Naru

"Well since you have 3 bloodlines we had to get a lot so you are arrange to married to Ayame who is the only civilian, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Hana Inuzuka Tsume, Mitarashi Anko, Tenten, Uzuki Yuugao, Yamanaka Ino, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Uchiha Maki" said Sandaime shocking Naruto and Naru to the core.

"Wait I thought the only Uchiha's left was Itachi, Obito, and Sasuke, Ino is in love with Sasuke, the Hyuuga's have a clan to run, Tsume and the others like her seem too much of a age difference, and probably almost all of them don't even like me" said Naruto

"OK I shall explain this one at a time Maki was on a mission when it happened, Hyuuga Neji is taking over for Hanabi and Hinata, Ino never like the Uchiha because he was to arrogant, and to tell you the truth all of them love you in secret but never told you and the marriages was the perfect way to tell you" said Sandaime

"Really" ask Naruto

"Yes now treat them right. I know there will be more than them right" said Naru hope for the answer no

"I am sorry but yes there will be more. When we announced who your parents are villages will arrange more marriages to get stronger relations"

"Yea about the announcement when you say who are parents are make sure to tell them we know the Hiraishin. It only ¾ true because I know it but Naruto only have way there. O and tell everyone about the demons sealed in us." Said Naru

"Are you sure" asked Sandaime

"Yes because me and Naruto are going to contact are demons together today" said Naru

"We are" said Naruto

"Yes I finish creating a Jutsu that will link are minds" said Nar

"O"

"Now I think there are more marriages but you are afraid to say so tell me now. I already fine with the others" said Naru

"You got me they are Tsunade and Shizune" said Sandaime

"Why have you not told me them before" said Naru

"They were afraid and so was I"

"O well they are ok"

"REALLY" yelled Sandaime

"Yes I used my medical jutsu on Tsunade to make her younger so she is ok and now me and Naruto has some demons to meet" said Naru as she warped away with Naruto

**In the Namikaze compound in a empty room**

Naruto and Naru were seating down in front of each other while Naru was forming hand-signs.

_**"Mind Connection: Inner Hollowscape"**_ yelled Naru as she slammed her hand into Naruto's chest and they both fell asleep.

**Mindscape**

Naru and Naruto open their eyes to two dark cages and opposite sides. Then on one side of the cage red crimson eyes opened and on the other side black eyes with white slits open up. When that happened the darkness lifted up with one red fox with 9 tails and one black fox with 8 tails.

**"So my container has finally…. Wait Juubi!"** yelled the red fox

**"Kuubi!"** yelled Juubi

"Wait you know each other" said Naruto

**"Yes that is my younger sister Juubi and I am Kuubi. I thought I would never see you again. But who are you two"** said Kuubi

"I am Naru and that is my twin brother Naruto now stay still this is very difficult what I am about to do" said Naru as she flashed through almost one thousand hand-seals in ten seconds.

_**"Light Darkness Style: Demon Switch no jutsu"**_ yelled Naru as a bright light blinded them all.

When it finish Juubi and Kuubi was on opposite in their opposite cages.

"What did you do" ask Naruto

**"Yea"** yelled Kuubi and Juubi

"Well since Juubi is a female and Kuubi is a male I decided it will make more sense if I had a female instead of a male since I am a female and Naruto is a male so I switched you too. Kuubi you are now sealed in Naruto and Juubi you are now sealed in me" said Naru

"**O**O**OOO**O" said everyone

"So can you two explain why there two tail-demons that are foxes" said Naruto

**"Ok demons are ranked by the number of tails they earned and not because there are 9 demons on Earth with**** each demon having a diff****er****ent number of tails. There are more out their but they chose to stay in the demon world. ****You idiot humans thought you knew everything did ya. ****Now I know you are going to ask so I will tell why we attack. We was put under a extremely powerful genjutsu by a man with yellow eyes and made us go on a rampage"** said Kuubi

"Orochimaru" said Naru

**"What"** ask Juubi

"The man you talk about is Orochimaru who is the controller of the snake summons" said Naru

**"So what do you want to do now it does get lonely in here"** said Juubi

"Well I wanted you to give Naruto a fox summoning contract and teach us your Demon arts and in return we will allow you to live outside the seal in small fox bodies and we can regulate your charka to make you more powerful if the times calls for it" said Naru

**"Deal"** said Kuubi and Juubi while Kuubi threw Naruto a fox contract and he signed it.

"Ok Naruto we are to remove half the seal at the same time" said Naru as she walked in front of her seal and Naruto walked in front of his seal.

"Ready 1…2…..**3**" said Naruto and Naru as they both removed half the seals at the same time.

**Back Home**

When they woke up Naruto had a red fox on his chest and Naru had a black fox on her.

"Ok I am too tired to do anything right now so I am going to sleep. Night Naruto" said Naru

"Good night hime" said a snickering Naruto

"You know that when I get up you are dead right Naruto" yelled Naru from her room

_'Crap'_ thought Naruto

_'Does she has her own brother whipped. I thought that can never happened with twins'_ thought Kuubi

Plz review


	10. Annoucement

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**"**_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

**"****Brat****"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

The Next Day

Today was the day that the Sandaime was going to make a announcement to the village with more information than he had planned because of Naruto's and Naru's information. Everyone was right in front of the Hokage Tower. Sandaime then walked up and everyone quieted down.

"12 years ago our village was attacked by 2 demons and our fourth hokage and his wife Kushina had scarf iced themselves to save the village and it was rumored that there child was dead. I am here before you to correct the past in telling the older and younger generation something. The two demons that attacked was Kuubi and when we found more information on the other demon we found it was Kuubi's younger sister Juubi. I have now found out the reason they have attacked was not because they are demons but because our traitors sannin Orochimaru put a high level genjutsu on them making them go mad. What was not true on that night was that the fourth hokage and Kushina killed them. They died sealing them into 2 children. Those two children are in fact here with us today and not only that but Kushina child had survived. She had twin's one boy and one girl and they are in fact the childs that they used to seal the demon in. They both have kept the demons under control and had released them in a certain way. They are released into 2 small foxes but they have control of their power. They are both extremely powerful and had master their father's Hiraishin. I now announce Namikaze Naru and Namikaze Naruto" said Sandaime as the crowd erupted into a cheer. They both came out dressed like how they were before when they were doing the genin test but this time with Juubi on Naru's head and Kuubi on Naruto's head.

When the announcement was finished many people had proposed to Naru and Naruto and villages was sending engagements to secure a more powerful treaty. In cloud the 2 tail jinchuuriki Nii Yugito was given into marriage with Naruto and in Suna theKazekage's daughter Temari was given up and it gave them a better treaty. They are both on their way and will be at the compound the next day.

**Next Day**

"This is crow what are your positions"

"This is duck I am a few meters away from the target… fuck you Naruto over"

"This is pinky I am 2 yards away from the target I hate you Naruto over"

"This is hime I am on a tree on top of the target you are so dead Naruto"

"This Chocolate Thunder I am moving in and don't complain about your names"

When Naruto was about to catch the target Tyee the serpent came in and warped around it so it won't move.

"Finally caught that damn cat" yelled Naru

Tyee just dragged the cat (Tora) into the cage and came out. They then picked up the cage and head for the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

As the daimyo's wife hugged her cat and left everyone was cheering for its punishment.

"Ok old man I am tired of these D rank missions give us some better ones"

"You are only Genin you……" started Iruka going into to his mother hen lecture. Everyone just started to ignore him and Iruka notice later on and got pissed.

"HEY are you…" started Iruka before he was interrupted

"Here is a C rank mission and Iruka you can't keep on acting like a mother to them" said Sandaime earning him a few snickers

"What are you laughing at Naruto you have to go to the gates now. Yugito and Temari are waiting for you. Your mission starts tomorrow" said Sandaime smiling at him

"Well let's just jump there" said Naruto as he grabbed Naru shoulder and jumped there.

_'Damn she got away again. The baka is becoming a problem'_ thought Sasuke as he left with Sakura and Kakashi following.

**Front Gates**

When they arrive there they so them talking to each other about something you should not know. So then went up and introduce themselves.

"Hi I am Naruto and this is my sister Naru the red fox is Kuubi and the black one is Juubi"

"I am Temari"

"I am Yugito when do we have sex" said Yugito while jumping onto Naruto and wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist.

_'She she a tramp or something'_ thought Naru

"Do worry about it. It is only Nibi's influence aannnnnd a little of her own" whispered Juubi

"OOOOOoooo"

"So yea you two can do that I different time now first we have to get you two settle in" said Naru as she put a hand on Temari shoulder and Naruto's who was still wrapped up by Yugito and jumped to the Namikaze compound

Namikaze Compound

"That was so cool" said Temari

"Yea how did you do that" ask Yugito getting off of Naruto

"Well that's one of our bloodlines" said Naruto as they walked into the house. While they was showing them around the compound they explained their bloodline and each other's life. Yugito life was almost as hard as Naru's and Naruto's. She did escape being raped and beaten by the villagers because of Nibi but everyone hated her so they married her off. Temari life was full of fear because of her brother. He would scare the living crap out of her but Naru promise that if she fixed his seal he would be alright.

"Here I want you two have this" said Naruto handing them both Temari and Yugito tri-pong kunai

"What is this" ask Yugito

"As long as you have this and are in extreme danger put charka into it and we will be there in a flash. It's part of our father's jutsu the Hiraishin that will allow us to get to you in seconds" said Naru shocking them

"Ok at least I know I am better protected then anyone" said Yugito

"Now I will cook dinner and while I do that you three freshen up and pack for a month" said Naru

"Why" ask Temari

"Well we are going on a mission and so are you too. You are coming with us" said Naruto

"Ok I will go get packed" said Temari and Yugito followed

"Well you better get going and enjoy this mission why you can because when it's over I will use a new training jutsu that YOU and your future wives shall use. If they are to become a Namikaze they must be strong enough to protect and fight so get use to this freedom while you can and don't tell the others or I will double your training. Later Naruto-kuunn Mwu-hahahahah" laughed Naru as she walked away from a pale white ghost that was Naruto


	11. Surfing that Wave

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

**Ok they made been some confusion so I will help clear things.**

**Naru – Low Sannin level without bloodline. With bloodline High Sannin level**

** Specialize in every field**

**Knows about 500 hundred to 600 justu's**

**Contracts - ****Phoenix, Dragon, Wolf, ****Ancient 3 (Serpents, bears, and tigers), **

** Fox**

**Naruto – Low Jounin level without bloodline. With bloodline High Jounin level**

** Specialize in ninjustu and a little bit of sealing**

** Knows 100 jutsu due to training with Naru**

** Contracts – Wolf, Fox, ****Ancient 3 (Serpents, bears, and tigers)**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

In front of the gate Next day

At the gate was Temari, Yugito, Naruto, Naru talking in one corner Sasuke in another getting annoyed by Sakura who is asking him out and Kakashi standing next to a tree reading is Icha. They were all waiting for their client. Just then an old man with alcohol in his hand walked up to them.

"What are you suppose to protect me" said the old man

"Who are you" asked Sakura

"I am the SUPER bridge builder Tazuna"

"Hey dobe you can say goodbye to those girls. You can't bring them on the mission to protect you" said Sasuke smirking

"I am not a dobe and they are coming with us. They are ninja's as well. I'm sure they had enough proper training to go on our escort" said Naruto while mumbling _'like anyone does need training for this lame mission'_

"I guess its fine so let's move along now" said Kakashi as he started walk ahead follow by everything else.

They were walking along the road to wave with Naruto and Temari in front while Naru and Yugito was on the right, Sasuke and unfortunately for Sasuke and fortunately for everyone else Sakura on the left, with Tazuna in the middle, and Kakashi in the back.

"So Tazuna does Wave have any ninjas" asked Sakura to which Kakashi was going to reply to but Temari cut him off.

"If Wave had any ninjas don't you think he would have hired them? Damn you would think that with a forehead that big she would at least have some intelligence"

"HEY!"

"She does but most of the time doesn't use it." said Naru to which Yugito snickered at.

"Alright, alright leave Sakura alone and Sakura you should know that Wave doesn't have any nins from the academy" said Kakashi

"I have to agree on him with that" said Tazuna surprisingly which everyone stopped at what they were doing to look curiously at Tazuna.

"What everyone knows that a nin must know their neighbor, enemy, and ally nins." Said Tazuna

"Wow you said something smart. I thought you were just some stupid old drunk who claim that he can make bridges" said Yugito

"Hey old and a little drunk……(enter everyone's stare in shock)…… ok a lot of drinking but stupid Ha! Have more smarts then the pinky here"

"True you do have a point" said Temari as they walked past a pond to which Kakashi, Temari, Yugito, Naru, and surprisingly Naruto notice. The four genin looked at Kakashi for direction to which he gave them a quick nod to be prepared.

As soon as the pond was behind them two nins came from out of the pond with each a wearing large clawed devices on one of their hands. Running between the claws connecting the nins is an edged chain that which they used to wrap up Kakashi. Everyone was now paying attention to them when the nins pulled their chain shredding Kakashi or what they thought to be him.

"One Down" smirked one of the nins

The group went immediately into action…… some better than others. Temari took out her battle fan and spread out as she stood in front of Tazuna. Naru dashed at the nins followed by Naruto and Yugito. Sakura was pointing and screaming at the remains of Kakashi and Sasuke ran after the three but tripped on a pebble. A VERY small pebble.

The nins immediately turned around looking at their next victims and dashed up at them trying to get the closes one which happen to be Naru. They wrapped it around Naru and were about to pull when she just disappear with no sign of substitution. Before they could think of they turn their attention to a cry of.

"_**Raiton: Lighting Dragon Jutsu"**_ said Yugito as she breathe out a large lighting dragon at the nins. Before it hit Naru appeared just like she disappeared and shot a red fire whip at the chains melting them before she jumped back next to Temari. The Demon brothers to shocked at her disappearing and reappearing didn't have enough time to dodge the dragon…… well one of them. The dragon smacked right in front of one the nins sending him flying. While in the air he was out of now slammed down into the ground creating a 2 foot crater. Everyone was looking for who did except Naru who knew who did it and how and Naruto who was in the crouching position with his hands stretch out. Before the other nin could do anything he heard another cry which he knew was going to be painful.

"_**Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu"**_ yelled Temari as she sent a gust wend send the nin sailing.

"Aaa good work Naru, Naruto, Temari, Yugito. Sakura it doesn't suit well if you scream your lungs and everyone ear drums when you can't recognize a replacement technique" said Kakashi walking out and pointing at the cut up wood

"And Sasuke you need to take ballet lessons if you are tripping on something as small as a pebble" said Kakashi angering Sasuke

"Hey Tazuna, can tell me why you have missing nins after you and lied about the mission" asked Naru to which Tazuna went into a whole explanation about how poor wave country is and how Gato showing up and terrorizing the place.

"You do know if it was any other team someone could have been killed. By all means we have the right to terminate the mission now and other ninja nations would do the same" said Kakashi

"Kumo would have killed you" said Yugito

"And Suna would do the same" said Temari

"Please I am begging you. Continue on with the mission so I can build the bridge to restore Wave economy. I will pay you back with the correct amount of money when Wave is up again" pleaded Tazuna

"Well that's up to the team" said Kakashi

"I say we continue. I can't leave Wave like this" said Naru

"I agree" said Naruto

"Well I'm always up for a challenge" said Temari

"I won't back down from this" said Yugito

"I can have a chance to fight stronger nins so let's continue" said Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke want to continue Sakura wanted to continue as well.

"Ok since we are all continuing be prepare. This is now a B rank mission with the possibility of becoming a A rank" said Kakashi to which they now aware they can't go back now.


End file.
